Cosas que cambian con el tiempo
by Adamari2001
Summary: Esta historia trata siete años después, muchas cosas cambian, léanlo para saber mas.
-Por favor perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

Habían pasado siete años en la pequeña ciudad de Hillwood, ya todos habían crecido de forma notable. Arnold, quien antes era muy pequeño y hasta débil (notablemente); ahora él era más alto, atractivo a la, se miraba más ejercitado y fuerte, se podría decir que los ejercicios y entrenamientos del abuelo habían sido muy útiles y habían dados sus frutos. Él todavía tenía esa alma optimista y positiva, esa actitud tan carismática, esa bondad que muchos envidiaban y ese gran notable talento de ver el lado positivo de todo y cada persona.

Gerald, al igual que su amigo, él había crecido mucho, por supuesto que el creció más que Arnold. Su actitud no había en nada, su fuerza era muy notable, su amistad con Arnold también, pero sin duda no tenía la apariencia de un chico de dieciséis años. Tanto el cómo Arnold trabajaban después de escuela para ganar un poco de dinero; a veces era algo pesado pero la paga hacia que valiera la pena.

De todos, la del cambio más claro y notable fue Helga, no puedo decir mucho de ella ya que se mudó hace 5 años. La empresa de Big Bob se estaba hiendo a la quiebra en esa ciudad, tuvieron que mudarse para restaurar el negocio. La despedida de Helga fue muy triste pero inspiradora, ese día, el día de su despedida, todos lloraron, menos ella, simplemente ella no quería que la vieran débil, al menos no frente a él. El chico cuyo amor había persistido todos estos años, los poemas de amor que ella escribía en clase fueron a caer en manos de su maestra de inglés en su nueva escuela hace tres años, su maestra, la señorita Harper, la ayudo a pulir más ese talento brillante de escritura y expresión de sentimientos. Helga se ganó un premio por su primer libro como la mejora escritura de amor juvenil. Su talento emociono a muchos, y así ha vivido estos años, como gran poeta y escritora profesional adolescente.

Este día no era especial, esta historia no es especial, solo un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes y para mí. Esta historia comienza una mañana lluviosa, una oscura mañana representante del fin del verano, acompañante del regreso a clases y aliada de los haraganes (debido a que representa una gran relajación al dormir). Nuestro protagonista en esta historia no será Arnold como lo suele ser siempre. Será Helga G. Pataki; Helga se levantó solo para ver la ventana, como todas sus mañanas cotidianas ella se levanta, y se queda sentada en su silla con vista a la ventana a escribir en un cuaderno sus pensamientos matutinos. Todas las mañanas se relacionaban con el mismo pensamiento, con la misma persona, Arnold, la lluvia seca representante de frustración, tristeza y nostalgia, la hacían pensar en cómo lo extraña, en como desea volverlo a ver. Como ella desea que el la mire, que mire cómo ha cambiado, que se entere que ya no es esa fea niña uní ceja, con problemas de ira. Su uní ceja se había ido, su madre y su hermana se unieron para ayudarla a cambiar su apariencia cuando ella cumplió sus catorce, y lo primero con lo que trabajaron fue con esa horrible uní ceja, la cual le había causado tantos problemas. Naturalmente ella creció y se crearon curvas en su cuerpo, apenas tenía dieciséis, así que sus curvas tampoco estaban tan peligrosas, pero aun así se miraba muy hermosa.

Era jueves, a pesar de que todavía eran vacaciones ella tenía que ir a la escuela, tiene que platicar con la señorita Harper sobre su próximo libro. Termino de escribir, se fue al baño a darse una ducha rápida, cepillarse los dientes y peinarse el cabello. Ella ya no tenía esas coletas, ahora usaba su cabello suelto, o amarrado en una sola cola de caballo. Se vistió con lo primero que vio en su armario. Una camisa blanca y unos pantalones largos color negro, su cabello largo suelto y unas zapatillas era lo que vestía ese día.

La escuela estaba tan vacía, ni siquiera a los maestros les gusta estar en la escuela en vacaciones, entendible. Ella fue al segundo piso, la primera clase al subir las escaleras. A la señorita Harper le gusta mucho dar tutorías en vacaciones a los alumnos a los cuales les cuesta aprender, Helga usa el aula de la señorita Harper como su oficina donde ella escribe al fondo del salón con su computadora portátil o a veces usa la computadora de oficina de la señorita Harper. A veces, cuando Helga no escribe, ayuda a la señorita Harper en sus tutorías, es divertido enseñarle a otros, en especial cuando es sobre algo que te gusta, como la escritura. Helga es la alumna con mejor ortografía que la señorita Harper ha tenido.

"buenos días, señorita Harper" dijo Helga entrando en la habitación.

"¡Helga! ¡Querida! ¡Te tengo grandes noticias!" dijo la señorita Harper con gran emoción en su voz.

"¿y de que se trata esta vez?" dijo Helga tomando asiento cerca del escritorio de la señorita Harper.

"¡Tu libro, Triste sonrisa, fue un gran excito de ventas en toda América, y en algunas partes de Europa!"

"Genial, es sorprendente, pero a la vez deprimente, hay que recordar que en gran parte de América se habla español, lo cual significa que ellos leyeron la traducción…" dijo Helga con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

"Pero querida, aun así se puede sentir ese fuerte sentimiento que te hiso escribirlo, es por eso que tienes tantos fans latinos." Dijo la señorita Harper. Al ver que la expresión de Helga no cambiaba ella decidió cambiar de tema. "Está bien, ¡a ver!, ¡cuéntame que ideas tienes para tu próximo libro!"

"Te lo diré, ¡no tengo ni la menor idea de que escribir ahora!" dijo Helga directamente, haciendo que la señorita Harper no se lo pudiera creer, su familia confía en que ella se ganara el premio del próximo año, otra vez. "¡Pero si sé que nombre le daré al título!"

"¿Enserio? ¿Cuál?" pregunto la señorita Harper con emoción.

"Cosas que cambian con el tiempo"

Continuara el próximo jueves…


End file.
